Soul Eater 2nd Generation
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: May Evans has always why that building at the top of Death City is called DWMA, but her parents won't tell her until she gets older or when something "special" happens. Along with her brother, Shiro, and the kids of the other members of the usual gang, May discovers what their parents did (and still do) back in the day, when they were their age.


Chapter I: **May & Shiro**

May slowly trudged across the speckled linoleum floor, her shoes squeaking with every step. The surrounding air was uncomfortably warm, musty and hard to breathe. Pale green morning light filtered in through fluttering grey curtains. Her gaze fell upon the double-doors up ahead. Relief washed over her like a cool stream of water sliding your throat after being in a desert for a month. There it was; her destination. She could finally escape from this dungeon, lingering with the odor of sweat and something she hoped was left-over meatloaf from last week's lunch. With of a sigh of content, she jubilantly skipped on ahead.

Five figures jumped in front of her, obstructing her path. She knew who they were, the five idiots, or so she called them.

"Where do ya think you're going?" a boy with wearing a sagging black hoodie, which slightly covered his scraggly brown hair, asked her with a smug smile.

She swallowed down the chestnut sized gulp that had formed in her throat. "Home." She responded, trying to sound confident.

This time, a boy that seemed to be older than the one donning a hoodie, stepped forward. His hair was the color of tar, and his piercing green eyes in slits. He approached May, and reached out his hand to grasp on her white pigtails.

He yanked on it so hard, May was afraid he would rip out her hair. "Ow!" she cried.

The brown haired boy from earlier rummaged through his backpack for a few moments, before pulling out a few sheets of white paper. "Hey pipsqueak, do my homework, and I'll give ya a quarter."

May shot him a murderous glare. "Of course not!"

He pointed at the black haired one, who was still holding her pig tail. He pulled harder. May winced.

"What? Do ya need your big bwother to come and save you?" the brown haired boy cooed with a baby voice. May didn't say a word. "Ha! How pathetic!" he chided and shoved the papers into May's hands. "I wouldn't have given ya a quarter even if ya agreed." He balled his hand into a fist. "So, do it, or your face won't look quite the same tomorrow."

All five of them laughed like a hyena on steroids, and then exited through the doors. Just as May began to leave too, the brown haired one made sure to slam one of the glass doors into her face. With a yelp, she crashed onto the floor. He laughed, and once again threatened her to do his homework.

May could feel something starting to trickle from her left eye. She hesitantly tapped the liquid with her finger. She lowered her hand onto her thigh, careful not to get the liquid, whatever it was, on her white skirt. May stared down at her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw her pointer finger; it looked like she had just dipped it in a can of bright red finger paint.

"May!" a voice called out, followed by an allegro tempo of footsteps. She swiveled her head to the right, and saw Stella running towards her.

May quickly covered her left eye with her (thankfully) long bangs, before turning to her friend. "Stella?" she inquired, cocking her head slightly.

Stella practically pounced on her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" she said, squeezing the living daylights out of May. "Don't worry, I know what happened." She cracked her knuckles. "Now, tell me where those idiots ran off too. I'll go beat 'em up!"

May sweatdropped. It was very obvious that she had gotten both Black*Star and Tsubaki's personalities. Sometimes, she was gentle and calm, like her mother. But the majority of the time, she was rambunctious, reckless, and energetic like her father. Her appearance was more like Tsubaki, save for her blue hair, she had dark blue eyes that eternally sparkled and long hair she kept in high ponytail.

"Which way did they go?" Stella prompted. "I've been training with my dad lately; I'm sure I'm strong enough to at least dent in their skulls!"

May put her hands on Stella's shoulders. "Calm down, Stella. You don't have to beat them up."

Stella's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "Anyone who dares hurt my friends will be getting a face transplant from my fist!"

"It's really okay. But can you help me pick up my stuff?"

Stella blinked for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "Of course!" she scurried around in a circle collecting all the papers, books, and pencils before May could even lift a finger. "Here you go!" she said, placing the stack of belongings in May's hands.

"Thanks." May said. Stella nodded, and then walked away.

With a sigh, May pushed open the doors. Once outside, her gaze caught her brother tapping his foot impatiently and glancing at his watch every few seconds.

"Shiro!" she called out.

He turned around and smiled at her. Without doubt, that made her day. Just seeing her brother's sunny smile made her feel as if that incident had never happened. After all, despite their three year age difference, they were very close.

"What took you so long?" he asked, patting her head with amusement as he usually did. "Don't tell me those five bastards did something again." He said with a poisonous tone.

May felt her heart drop. "Nah, Stella just attacked me, that's all." She lied, hoping her smile was convincing enough.

Shiro cocked his eyebrow. "Attack? As in tackle? Or hug?"

"Yup, just Stella being Stella." May shrugged.

"You do know Stella can choke people to death with her hugs, right?"

"Seriously?!"

"Just kidding, but honestly, she is too much like her dad."

May giggled. "You've got that right." He tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "C'mon, I wanna hurry on home."

"Liar, you just want to see the academy again." Shiro snickered.

May huffed in annoyance, but she had to admit, he was right. The academy was called DWMA, but she still didn't know what the acronym stood for; her parents said that when she was older or when something "special" happened, then they would explain the meaning to her.

In her opinion, DWMA looked more like an enormous funhouse rather than a school with its eccentric exterior. The school was comprised of a collection of ebony black towers and spires pattered with white lines or a skull mask; the roofs of the towers were cone-shaped and bright red in color. All of this sat on a large platform, which could be accessed by a long line of white steps. Massive white candles stuck out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings; surprisingly, the flames never went out, nor did the candles shorten. DWMA'S most prominent feature was the three large skulls lined up at the front. The skull in the middle is the largest, and had three red spikes poking out of nose and eye holes. The skulls on the side were smaller, and had slitted eye holes. The gaps between the "teeth" of the skulls, served as the academy's main entrance. At the top of the academy, there were three black orbs, which May found weird, and quite peculiar.

"Ah, I wish I could go to DWMA." May stated casually, stretching her arms.

Shiro nodded in agreement. "I wish I could too. I'd do anything to get away from those five jerks." He spat out the last two words like they were a curse.

"I wonder why there are so many skulls on it though." May said.

"Maybe the principal has a love for skeletons or something." Shiro shrugged.

May gave a dismissive wave to no one in particular. "Whatever, I still want to go there. Skulls or not."

* * *

Shiro held out the house key absently, while he and May stared at the large hole in front of them.

"The door…" he mumbled

Their mother's face popped out from the left side of the hole. "Oh, sorry about that. Black*Star needed to give us a message, and he kicked open the door…like he usually does."

"Okay." The two stared at each other with blank expressions for a moment before stepping inside. Thankfully, other than the front porch, everything else in the house was neat and in order.

Their mother, Maka, was heaving piles of dirty clothes into the laundry machine, whilst their father, Soul, was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through a magazine.

May kicked off her shoes next to the tin umbrella stand, and then scurried to her room. After setting down her school things on her bed, she headed over to glance at the mirror hanging from her wall. A thin crimson stream of blood was still running from her left eye. Her first instinct was to apply a band-aid, but if she did, where would she put it? Not to mention if she tried to pull it off, what would happen to her eye? She shook her head at her stupid thoughts, and proceeded to grab some tissues. It took ten of them before all the blood was cleaned off. Thankfully, the blood also stopped flowing by then, though her eye was a bit swollen.

With a sigh, she decided to do her homework, and that brown-haired boy's too.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is my first Soul Eater fic, so I apologize if some of the characters are a bit OOC. Also, if you're looking for more of my Soul Eater fics, I don't have any yet. But I do write stories for another anime/manga, Fairy Tail! And there's a crossover between Wings of Fire and FT too (but it sucks!)._


End file.
